


Blue Moon (Cake 5sos)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhanger, Divorce, Drama, Grinding, M/M, Pain, Sad, Smut, lap dance, rich!luke, stripper!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Calum is a stripper and Luke is rich married man





	1. Best I Ever Had, Hips Don't Lie, You Make Me Wanna - One More Night

**Third** **Person's** **POV**

 **Note** **: REMEMBER ALL THE ITALIC WORDS CAUSE THIS WOULD BE A SERIES. THEY ARE CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER.**

Luke should be happy. He isn't tied down anymore. He isn't committed to a one sided relationship anymore. But he isn't happy.

All he wanted is  his wife to wait patiently for him to come home from work. But it seems like that is so hard to ask. She waits yeah, patiently? No. She can't wait patiently for him that she needed to invite this guy and let him fuck her on Luke's beloved couch.

And Luke being the excited fucker, entered the house with a happy smile. Luke won't actually let that slide in of course. He may or may not beat the guy until he is screaming for help. Which results to his wife asking for divorce. She chose her stupid fling over him.

Luke just sent the signed divorce papers to his wife. Soon to be former. Its just waiting for her signature so they can be fully divorced. Luke might or might not be one of the most richest person on the country so he doesn't need to go any court hearing or such.

Luke opened the bottle of beer, immediately chugging half of the contents of it. He loves her truly, yes. But it seems like she only loved him for what he have and not what he is.

And that is why Luke is so mad.

He works hard, for the both of them and for the family they are gonna make in the future. Luke screamed in frustration, throwing the bottle of beer on the wall, shattering it to pieces.

'Woah mate, you almost hit me.' Michael said as he entered the room. 'Sorry. I'm just frustrated. About this whole divorce thing.' Luke said.

'I'm so sorry man, it happens. But she doesn't deserve you.' Michael said as he walked towards Luke and sat beside him.

'I-I know that, I perfectly know that. But its so hard to say that when all the times I'm with her, she looks at me like _she_ _deserves_ _me_ _._ _And_ _I_ _fell_ _for_ _that_ _.'_ Luke said frustratingly, runnng his hand through his hair before tugging at it harshly, enough for some to get pulled from its roots.

 _'Looks can be deceiving.'_ Michael said. 'If you want to, me and Ashton can help you. We have a few friends who we can hook you up with, maybe you should get to know one of them to help you move on. I mean the divorce would be inevitable.' Michael said and Luke just sighed, burying his face in his hands.

'Do you think it would help me? Move on?' Luke mumbled in his hands.

Michael smiled. 'It will definitely help. When are you free so I can hook you guys up.'

'How bout this evening? Would that be good? Dinner?' Luke asked. Michael grabbed his phone before typing away. Luke's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing Michael messaged him with a number.

'That's her number. Go ahead and ask her out.' Michael said. Luke nodded wearily, before burying his face back in to his arms.

Michael just give a tight lipped smile before rubbing Luke's back.

**•|•|•**

Luke has forgotten when he last dressed up like this for a formal date. Maybe last year? Last month? He honestly don't know. But he knows that its with his soon-to-be-former wife.

Luke smoothed out his suit, adjusting the long neck tie on his neck before fixing his cuff links.

He walked over and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. His driver took a day off and its been so long since he drove by himself, so he thinks its a good idea to drive to the fancy restaurant he booked the two of them.

Luke doesn't like being late. So he was there 5 minutes before 7 pm. Luke also, doesn't know much about this Claire girl. All he know is her full name and age. So it would be nice to get to know her on the first date.

Luke just hopes he can move on.

Five minutes later, a girl wearing a short red dress came walking towards him and he quickly stood up to greet her.

A kiss was left at his cheek and he was staring at the air for a second before walking over to the other chair and pulling it out for Claire.

He sat down in front of her, smiling sweetly. A server came up to them and ask them what drink should they have before their food.

'Wine please.' The both said before looking at each other and smiling.

'So how are we gonna start this? I'm very awkward about this.' Luke said before scratching the back of his neck. 'Its fine. I am too. How bout we start with our hobbies? I like photography. How bout you?'

'I always like surfing and the beach but clearly, I don't have anytime to do it.' Luke said.

'Yeah, I've heard of it from michael, that you're a quite busy guy so it is really a good that you made time for me.' She said and Luke nodded.

They ordered and ate, casually having talks about their life. Luke must admit, it took his mind off about the divorce thing but he doesn't feel anything special about this date. When he saw her, there was nothing. No sparks. No excitement. No nervousness. Nothing special.

'Do you want me to drop you off?' Luke asked but Claire shook her head. 'My friend is going to pick me up but thank you. I had a fun night.' She said before kissing Luke's cheek again.

Luke smiled and escorted her to her ride before going to his own car. He leaned his head back and sighed. The date didn't work.

**_Claire_ _:_ _I_ _had_ _fun_ _._ _You_ _think_ _we_ _can_ _go_ _for_ _dinner_ _again_ _?_**

**_Luke:_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _check_ _my_ _schedule_ _._ _If_ _I'm_ _free_ _I'll_ _text_ _you_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _possible :-)_**

**_Claire_ _:_ _okay_ _._ _Good_ _night_ _:)_**

**_Luke_ _:_ _goodnight_ _._ **

**_Michael_ _:_ _how_ _was_ _it_ _?_ _Did_ _it_ _work_ _?_**

**_Luke_ _:_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _Mike_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _._**

And Luke may or may not texted Claire again.

**•|•|•**

Nothing is working.

Michael and Ashton hooked Luke up with different girls, even guys. Luke doesn't feel anything working. He is still caught up with the divorce thing and its been two weeks, but still he hasn't received any notification about being divorced.

Luke sighed, grabbing some cookies from the fridge and started munching at them. He might be caught up with the divorce but he got a little bit better.

'Luke I don't know what to do anymore. I've hooked you up with all the people I know. And still, you're being like this.' Michael said.

'Its no use Mike. Maybe we should give it some time.' Luke said. There is a moment of silence between them, just the talking on the TV.

'Maybe you should release some tension. I'm sure you could find someone at the Blue Moon.' Michael said.

'Excuse me? You're gonna hook me up with a stripper?' Luke said.

'Why not? Its just to release some tension. You don't need to go all the way.' Michael said. 'Wow. You're more desperate than me.' Luke said.

And that is how Luke finds him inside his car, in front of the place called Blue Moon. Its near his office so why not?

He sighed. 'No need to go all the way in. Just release some tension.' He said to himself before exiting his Audi r8.

A bouncer stopped him from getting in. 'ID?' The bouncer said and Luke grabbed his wallet before giving his driver's license.

He let him in, and Luke gulped when he see the place. There's a lot of seats and tables, there's a bar, there's a stage with a pole and a raunchy girl dancing on it.

Luke walked over to the bar and asked the bartender. 'Where can I get a private session?' He bluntly asked but the bartender seems unfazed.

'You need to take a sear first at one of the tables, a server would come up to you and ask you.' The bartender said and Luke nodded before going over an empty table, sitting by himself.

He watched the uninteresting strip tease. And then a waitress wearing nothing but panties and an apron to cover herself up walked over to him.

'What would you like tonight sir?'

'Grab me a bottle of beer. Also, a private session.' Luke said. The waitress got a paper with something printed on it.

'Who would you like to have sir?'

'Who's the best here?' Luke asked.

'I would say myself, me but he is the highly demanded here. You have "Candy Cali".' She said.

'Yeah, uhm, book him to me. How much?'

'Our regular 30 minutes costs $20, but you need to add $5 to have Candy Cali, 30 minutes is just blow-'

'Yeah, 30 minutes with Candy Cali.' Luke said.

'Payment is to be given to him. Here's your slip. Name?'

'Luke.'

'Great.' The waitress said before walking away leaving Luke with a piece of paper.

Soon, Luke is chugging down the beer and leaving it _half_ _empty_ _._ He walked to the door and handed the bouncer the slip. The bouncer lead him to room number 16.

'He'll be here in a minute. Good luck and try to keep your sane. He's the best out here.' The bouncer said before walking back to his station.

There's a pole, a small table, and a couch, a few speakers too. Luke situated himself on the center of the couch, unbuttoning 2 buttons of his shirt down.

'Don't look behind you.' Someone spoke up and it sounds like a threat so Luke didn't.

'What do you want me to call you?'

'Anything.' Luke said as he felt hands rubbed his shoulders. 'Should I call you daddy then? Or would you prefer master? Sir? Or maybe you would prefer if I just say your name?' The guy seductively spoke behind him, hot air lingering on the shell of his ear.

'Sir.'

'Sir it is.'

He then heard heels clicking, a slim body appeared before him, a bath robe covering it up.

The boy went to the pole which is 2 meters away from Luke. The boy circled the pole before walking towards Luke.

There's a music playing, seems like a minus one of Dangerous woman.

'Can you please untie it for me?' The boy's husky voice said as he put one knee on Luke's thigh before grabbing Luke's hand and letting Luke hold the ribbon of his robe.

Luke untie it, before watching the boy took it off and throw it at him. Luke saw a corset, a pair of white lacy panties.

He gulped, feeling himself chub up at the sight before him which is probably the plumpest ass he's ever seen.

'Fancy dirty talks?'

'Love them.'

'Good.'

The boy has a mask on, and Luke bets, he would look good without it.

Candy Cali started dancing on the pole, putting his back against it before grabbing the pole with his hands behind him.

'Messy and slow or rough and fast?' Candy Cali asked as he circled on the pole before started dancing, his hips in a slow duration, making each of his movements seductive.

'Messy and rough.'

'Good choice.' Candy Cali said as he started to climb up the pole with his hands before slowly letting himself fall, legs spread wide open as he landed without a noise on the floor.

Luke breathed out heavily, his member is twitching inside his boxers and watching this stripped thrust his hips up and down slowly on the pole is starting to get too much.

'Sir, I was wondering if you could help me untie the ribbons of my corset? That would be so nice.' Candy Cali said as he walked towards Luke, before setting down on his lap.

Luke grabbed the ends of the ribbons, pulling them until they're untied and the boy's chest is showing.

'Thank you so much sir.' Candy Cali said as he pecked the very corner of Luke's lips.

'You know sir, I like it when my clients are touchy and needy.'

'You do?'

'Yes sir. I also like it when they shove their fat coçks in my mouth, love the taste of their precum on my tongue. Energizes me up so well.' Calum said as he bend over in front of Luke, the space between his globes visible because of the pole pushed against it.

'Oh god, you do? Do you also like it when your clients jerk off at your strip tease?' Luke said as he started palming himself.

'Yes sir, I do.'

'Good. Now let me be a good client for you.' Luke said before undoing his belt, tugging it off and unzipping his jeans down.

Calum then lowered down his panties, revealing his globes at Luke who achingly wanted to spread it apart.

'Such a needy sir you are. I'll let you touch me for free since you're doing such a good job on being my good client.' Calum said as he bend over in front of Luke who instantly spread the two globes apart, revealing a pretty gem snuggled inside the hole and a prettiest hole he has ever seen.

'God you're beautiful.'

'Thank you sir.' Calum said as he turned back at Luke and dropped on his knees.

'You know sir, I love it when my client fucks my face, love it when they choke me with their big dicks, love it when they soothe my aching throat with their cüm.' Calum said as he let his finger grazed on Luke's crotch.

Luke groaned before taking his boxers and jeans down on the back of his knees.

'Do you also like it when they pump their 10 inch coçk in front of you?'

'Love it sir.' Calum said.

He grabbed Luke's member by the base, loving the way the veins feel on his palm. 'Always love veiny cocks.' Calum said as he spread precum all over his face on Luke's tip.

'I wonder if my sir would choke me with his cüm or if my sir paint my fave with it.' Calum said as he started stroking Luke's member, grazing the slit with his thumb.

'I bet he would make you swallow all of it.'

Calum giggled before pushing himself forward and licking the tip of Luke's coçk, swallowing the crown and tasting the sweet precum on the slit.

Bony fingers wrapped it self around luke's member, cheeks are hallowing on his tip and tongue is kitten licking his tip. Its driving him insane.

'I wonder what my sir would do if he learned that I have no gag reflex?' Calum said as he pulled away. 'I bet he would make an outline of his cock on your throat from how hard he's gonna fuck it.' Luke said as he watched calum put his hands on either side of Luke's hope before taking all of Luke inside his mouth.

Luke moans, throwing his head back as he felt his tip hit the back of Calum's throat.

Calum pulled off, rubbing Luke's wet diçk all over his face, moaning softly.

'F-Fuck my mouth.'

Luke grabbed Candy Cali's hair, pushing him towards his coçk and made him swallow all of him at once before thrusting fast on his throat.

Calum let out a loud moan on Luke's base, loving the way Luke is stretching his throat. He spread Luke's leg wider before grabbing the full tight balls, palming it softly and tugging at it.

Luke moaned, not faltering with his thrusts as he hears Calum making wet noises, sending vibrations all throughout his body.

He felt Calum tugged at his balls before he slapped it softly. He groaned loudly before rapidly fucking Calum's mouth.

'I'm gonna come!' Luke said and Calum unbelievably laughs with a coçk down his throat.

Luke's hips spasm as he came deep down Calum's throat who aggressively swallowed all of the sweet load.

Calum pulled off as he ride Luke's high, leaning up and licking Luke's lips to have him get a taste of himself. He stood up before walking behind Luke, giving him a massage.

'Definitely soothe my throat sir.'

'$30 rig-'

'Its fine. Its on me. I give 100% discount to gentlemen like you.' Calum says. 'Bu-'

'Its fine.' Calum said before grabbing his panties and putting it back as well as his corset.

'Y-Youre robe.' Luke said before handing him the clothing. 'Thank you.'

'No. Thank you, see you soon.'

Calum watched as Luke walked away, he put his robe on and shove his hands on the pocket. He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt papers.

He pulled it out and saw two pieces of $50 dollar bill. And a note.

 **I'll** **be** **back** **tomorrow** **for** **full** **private** **session** **.** **Reserved** **a** **slot** **for** **m** **e.** **By** **the** **way** **,** **call** **me** **.**

 **xxx** **-** **xxxx** **-** **xxx**

 **-L** **uke**

 **PS** **:** **remove** **the** **mask** **tomorrow** **.** **I** **bet** **you** **would** **look** **beautiful** **without** **it** **.**

 

 


	2. Someone Like You, Always be my baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part

**Third** **Person's** **POV**

**Note** **:** **remember** **the** **italic** **words**

'Mr. Luke? I reserved a slot for my favorite sir. Just like you wanted.' Candi Cali said as he went crossed his legs, leaning back on the head board, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I came back for my favorite Candy Cali.' Luke said, loosening his tie and removed his cuff links. 'You've only been here once sir, I don't know why you already called me your favorite. Juicy Lucy is the best out here. Well that's what I think.' Calum said, untying his robe ribbon before grabbing a glass of wine, drinking it on one down.

'You know its like when it comes to food, you will always choose and you will always want the first meat you ever tasted.' Luke said as he walked over the bed, removing his suit and started popping the buttons of his button up.

'I'm not a meat though. I made it obvious on my stage name. I'm a sweet treat. A dessert. Candy Cali.' Calum said, standing up with the glass still in his hand, meeting Luke halfway before wrapping his arms at the back of Luke's neck.

'Its the same thing for me.' Luke said, putting his hand at the small expanse of Calum's lower back. Calum trailed soft and wet kisses on Luke's jaw because that is what his lips can reach.

'Why didn't you call me?' Luke said as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes. 'I told you, I like it when my clients are needy.' Calum said, looking directly up at Luke, pressing his pointed and painted nail at the soft plump and pierced lips.

'And I _love_ it when you make me needy.'

Calum tighten his hold at the back of Luke's neck before jumping at him, Luke immediately grabbing the thin thighs, looking up at the boy who has a mask covering the area in his eyes, but Luke can see the _dull_ brown orbs underneath it.

'What did I tell you about the eye mask?'

'Not too wear them.' Calum mumbles, looking down and fiddles with the collar of Luke's shirt. 'I don't wanna remove them. It adds to the mysterious effect.' Calum giggled but he felt a hand on it, tugging the ribbon.

The eye mask fell. Calum gasps as his only cover was removed. The tip of his fingers went cold as well as his toes. He then felt the soft mattress on his back, and saw blue eyes, decorated and drowning with lust and admiration.

'Just like I expected, you're beautiful without it.'

Calum felt heat traveled to his cheeks down to his neck. 'Y-You didn't have to say that.' Calum said, looking down. 'But I want to. And I admire you.' Luke said before slamming their lips together. Calum gulped, grabbing Luke by his face with both of his hands, pressing their lips together harder. 'Come to think of it, you didn't even let me touch your lips with mine.' Luke said as he pulled away breathlessly.

'But haven't you already put it to good use?' Calum smirked, staring deep into the ocean eyes. Luke hummed before dryly chuckling.

'Let's take this off yeah? You're making me too needy.' Luke said making Calum sat up, his eyes not leaving Luke's as he took off his robe, leaving him on his red panties that are very lacy that it does its job badly on covering Calum's private.

'My eyes are up here sir.' Calum said as he tilted Luke's face up to make him look directly at his eyes and not down there. Luke then stood up, taking off his black button up shirt revealing his toned and hard stomach that is defined with muscles and outlines of six pack.

Calum bit his lip, giggling seductively at luke as he watched Luke undo his belt. Luke hit Calum's thighs lightly with his belt and Calum squealed before giggling playfully at Luke. 'Turn around for sir.' Luke said and Calum did, going on all fours as he wiggled his ass slightly at luke, teasing him as he pushed his ass back at Luke.

'God you're very naughty.' Luke said as he hit Calum's crack through his panties making calum shrieked in pure pleasure as the plug he have get pushed forward. 'Sir!' Calum moaned and Luke bit his lip painfully, his member is screaming to be freed out from the tight jeans and boxers.

Luke cradled the soft plump globes, squeezing before taking a hold of it before pulling it. Luke spanked him and calum opened his mouth as a silent scream left it. Luke put his hand inside the elastic of the underwear.

His fiery hands are warming up the cold skin and he smirked as Calum moaned loudly, burying his face on the mattress. He pulled the lacy piece of clothing down, revealing a blue plug snuggled between the full tender globes.

Luke grabbed the base of the gem, pushing it forward making Calum let out a scream. Luke put his hand on Calum's lower back before pulling his hand back and slamming it back on Calum's left cheek. 'Shit! Sir!' Calum moaned as Luke continuously slapped his bum.

Luke knelt on the floor, spreading Calum's globes apart and spitting directly on the pink hole. 'Yeah please. just like that.' Calum moaned. Luke darted his tongue out, repeatedly lapping at the hole and groaning, sending vibrations all throughout Calum's body. He nipped at the rim, spreading it again and moaned as he saw the hole stretches.

Luke pushed in two fingers and Calum gripped the sheets under him. What he is feeling right now is different, never di he feel like this towards his clients, even the regular ones. He doesn't even fake a moan or scream. All of this is just _pure bliss._

Luke licked his lips, this time pushing in the third finger and scissoring Calum open. Calum can feel his tongue poking out of his opened mouth, his throat producing 'hngh' sounds that strokes Luke's confidence.

'Are you fine if I go bare? I'm clean.' Luke said and Calum nodded. Vigorously and repeatedly even after Luke's question. He can feel sweat trickling down his forehead and a thin layer of sweat is glistening on his body.

Luke removed his jeans and boxers, kneeling on both sides of Calum's legs and he grabbed him by his hips. Luke pushed the tip of his monstrous cock, inside Calum who gasped loudly and gripped the sheet underneath him tighter.

'Sir please move! I can take it.'

Luke gripped Calum's hips hard, snapping his hips fast and hard immediately. Calum let out a scream, his throat aching but he doesn't care. It feels too good to be true. 'Tight!' Luke moaned and he snapped his hips deeper, reaching calum's prostate.

'There! There sir please!' Calum screamed as his hips go lower down the bed and his c.ock rubs on the sheets. Luke is fucking him so hard that he can't think right, he doesn't know if he's saying anything right now, all he can hear is the sloppy wet slapping noises Luke made as his balls hit Calum's ass.

'Fuck Calum oh my god!' Luke moaned, spilling his load inside Calum before he thrust in deeper, pushing his load deeper into Calum. Calum can feel his own member twitch before he is spilling all over the sheets.

Luke pulled out, immediately grabbing the plug and put it inside Calum. He fell on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. He's too high at the moment and all he can feel is the small movements beside him before a back is turned against him, panting softly.

He grabbed Calum, giving him a peck on the cheek. 'I'll leave the money in the table.' _Calum sadly nodded. Hoping Luke might stay a little bit_ ** _more._** _He wanted to know him_ ** _more_** _._

'Is this your phone?' Luke asked as he waved an iphone 4s in front of Calum. 'Yeah. Why?' Calum said, his tone a little bit cold. Luke made him open it up before texting himself to get Calum's number.

'Tell me when you are free. I'll take you out on a date.'

Luke said before giving Calum a kiss on the lips and exited the room, feeling smug at the people looking at him.

**•|•|•**

Calum: Okay, I don't know if the date is a good idea. I mean, that is one hell of a fancy restaurant that I never stepped on.

Luke: It's fine, I hope you wear a dress cause you're gonna look beautiful.

Calum: sigh, okay fine. But just for 2 hours. I have to babysit my neighbors baby.

Luke: see you soon baby, xx

Calum: k

Calum sighed, walking over to his almost empty closet. He saw a dress he used to wear when clients pick him up. No.

'M-Mal? You think I can borrow a dress for tonight? I-I kinda have a date-'

'Date?! Oh my god sit your ass down and I'm gonna make sure you look presentable!' Mali squealed before grabbing the dresses that are probably given to her or second hand.

'Since you're borrowing, I get to pick what you wear and I get to do your make up.' Mali said.

'Mali, its just a date. Like a date with a client. I don't need to wear make up-'

'Mom! Calum is going on a date! Help me do his make up!'

Calum just sighed and leaned back on the chair. This is gonna be a boring 2 hours.

**•|•|•**

****Calum sighed, looking at his body on the mirror. 'Okay, its just for two hours. Nothing special. Just another invitation for hook up.' Calum said.

'Isn't this a little too much?'

'Nope. Not at all.'

'Okay fine! Just help me get a cab to that fancy ass diner.' Calum said as he stomped his way outside.

Mali hailed him a cab and he gave the address to the driver who is shamelessly looking at him through the mirror. He paid and quickly for out of the car, walking over to the receptionist.

'Uhm, reservations for 2. Under Hemmings. Is he already here?' Calum asked and the waiter eyed him up and down before smiling at him and he led him to the table where Luke is already waiting, looking down at his expensive watch.

 _'_ _Am_ _I_ _late_ _?'_

Luke looked up before smiling widely. He pecked Calum surprisingly on the cheek before pulling his chair out for him.

'Thank you for coming. And I-I.. am so amazed at how you look tonight. You look stunning.' Luke said and Calum bit his lip before smiling. He looked over the table and saw expensive glasses, forks, spoon, knif-

'You know. How bout you order while I just watch you eat? I can't really afford anything here, I mean, my budget is just for KFC.' Calum said and Luke chuckled before shaking his head.

'Get anything you want. Everything is on me.' Luke said and Calum gulped unsurely before nodding hesitantly.

'O-Okay.'

Calum did order something. But he made sure its the cheapest on the menu.

Halfway through the dinner, Luke spoke up.

'Tell me about yourself. Everything about you.' Luke said, abandoning his food and putting his face over his hand. Smiling at Calum and he watched him intently.

'Do you wanna know?'

'Yes. Absolutely.'

'It would change your perspective about me?' Calum said. Luke shook his head.

'Let's start off with, I'm poor. So poor that is why I doubted about this date. And that start may make me sound like a gold digger but no. I'm living with my family, mom and my sister. My dad left us with debts that is why I'm working hard for my family. I finished just my first year in college. And that is it.' Calum said and Luke looked at him just the same.

'That's it? No more interesting details?'

'Nope. Not at all. How about you? Tell me about yourself.' Calum said.

'Well I hope too that you shouldn't change your mind about me. I am a company owner. Hemmings airlines.'

Calum's jaw dropped and he looked at Luke with pure embarrassment. 'Oh god Mr. Hemmings, this is so awkward.' Calum said as he covered his face with his hands.

'Don't call me that. I hate it when people change the way they act around me because I own something they don't. But anyways, I will be having an ex wife who I caught cheating on me. On my lovely couch. I became a very heartbroken man, I decided to date people here and there that my friends recommended me. It didn't work. Until they said I should release some tension. So I did. With you.' Luke said and Calum nodded, shrugging.

' _She_ _doesn't_ _deserve_ _you_ _.'_

'Of course she doesn't.'

They talked for a few more minutes until Calum looked at his phone and saw that its near 8:30. 'Luke, I have to go. I told I have babysitting to do.' Calum said so Luke immediately paid the bill but before he can even stand up. Calum asked if he could get the receipt which Luke gave to him suspiciously.

Luke walked him near the taxi lane and they wait for the taxi to arrive.

'This date means something to me.' Luke said making Calum look at him.

'I feel like you can help me move on and you're already doing it. I just feel something when I'm with you.' Luke said and Calum shook his head.

'I'll admit you're so different from my other clients. And that made you more attractive to me but _I_ _don't_ _think_ _we_ _can_ _have_ _a_ _relationship_ _......'_

Luke watches as Calum walked towards an incoming taxi, opening the door on the passenger seat before saying something to Luke.

 _"_ _I_ _don't_ _deserve_ _you_ _."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: 2/4


	3. Tell Me With Your Mind, Body, and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Moon Part 3 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember all the italized words from chapters 1-3

**Third** **Person's** **POV**

Luke continuously tapped his fingers against the dark wooden table of the club.

He has his phone on his hand, waiting impatiently for a server to come to him and give him a slip.

He hates waiting, he really does, but maybe he can calm his tits down for Calum. But maybe he is being too patient. He waited for a reply. Just a single text. Ever since the date that happened last 2 nights ago, Calum never texted him again. Not even a single okay or goodnight.

He went here last night, but they said that he isn't available. And now, no one is serving him.

A waitress finally walked up to him. Before the waitress can even speak, Luke spoke up.

'Full private session with Calu- I mean Candi Calum.' Luke said.

'Sir, he isn't available. He's a grounder for tonight.' The waitress said and Luke clenched his fist on his phone. 'Grounder? What the fuck is a grounder?'

'Well basically he would be roaming around the whole floor to dance on people's lap. While someone is performing on the stage. If you want a fun fact, he gets around $50 for it from the people.' The waitress said.

'When is he gonna come out and when the fuck is he gonna be free?' Luke said, clenching his jaw. Just the thought of Calum dancing on people's lap makes him mad. Let alone have private sessions with old perverts.

'Any moment now sir. You can transfer seat so he can see you. Not here in the corner.' The waitress said so Luke stood up and transferred seats.

'Now! Let's all cheer for our best and our favorite Candy Cali!' Everyone cheered and it made Luke's blood boil, he's gonna see Calum dance for people that are probably gonna think something perverted about Calum.

The familiar slim and curvy body come out from the side, wearing a black corset and just a pair of panties that has garter belts, and stockings. An eye mask is covering his face still and he is grazing his hands on every table he passed. He stopped in front of a middle aged man, biting his lip as he straddled the man, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck.

Then Calum started grinding on the man, his hips moving from side to side oh so slowly. The man chugged down his beer, exhaling loudly before stretching Calum's panties and tucked in a few dollar bills.

Calum danced more before moving away from the man and transferred to another young boy, maybe around Luke's age.

Everyone's attention is on Calum, even though someone is stripping on the front.

Calum grinded on the boy, tipping his head back before moaning loudly. The boy groaned before tucking in at least $20 on the panties. And to Luke's dismay, Calum left a peck on the boy's cheek.

And it was finally Luke's turn, he can see Calum's smirk through the dim lights as he regained his posture.

Calum circled Luke's chair, his hands not leaving Luke's shoulder. He went in front of Luke before bending, wiggling his ass. Luke stifled a moan, and Calum faced him before dropping himself on Luke's lap, his hands on his chest.

'If it isn't my favorite client. Hi sir.'

'Why are you making me so impatient and why am I so mad at these people?' Luke said, throwing his head back. He can see that everyone has turned back their attention to the stripper so he took that opportunity to grab Calum's hips.

'I will make you as impatient as you can. Just because I want to. And I don't know why but maybe, you're jealous because I gave them a proper lap dance.' Calum said before pressing his hips down on Luke's crotch, grinning as the hard member twitched.

Luke hummed before pressing his crotch on Calum's, before thrusting upwards, so their members rub together. 'Am I allowed to kiss you?'

Calum signaled at a bouncer and the buffy guy nodded. Calum bit his lip before nodding. Luke grabbed the back of Calum's neck before slamming their lips together. Calum moaned, their teeth clanking together for a rough kiss and their members are rubbing.

Calum bit Luke's lip before pulling it downwards a little bit. Luke moaned, gripping the edge of his chair before moaning breathlessly as he releases thick ropes of cüm on his pants.

Calum laughed before standing up, bending his ass more. Luke chuckled before stretching the elastic and slipping the $100 dollar bill. Calum winked at him before walking towards the pole. The stripper before him left so he gripped the pole, circling it before dropping on his knees and moved his body to the slow beat. His chest often touching the pole. People cheered and throw some dollar bills at him.

Cal bend over, his crack catching the pole as he slowly moved his hips and rubbed against it.

Luke watched and watched, trying not to think of his ruined jeans and boxers.

Calum picked up all the dollar bills on the floor, making sure he got all of them before going to his dressing room.

He counted all of them, having a total of $300. Its not enough though, 50% of it goes to the owner and its not enough to cover up their electric bills, water bills and their rent.

He stuffed the money on his bag, leaving the half of his earnings on the table. He was about to change when he saw a note.

**"** **Meet** **me** **at** **the** **back** **,** **I'll** **be** **in** **the** **parking** **lot** **."**

**-** **your** **favorite** **client** **.**

Calum sighed before getting changed and cleaning up a bit so he would look presentable in front of Luke.

He exited through the back, seeing a matte black Lamborghini waiting for him. He sighed, walking up to the expensive car and knocking on the window.

Soon, the door is unlocked and he saw Luke has changed his jeans. Luke grabbed Calum's hand before pressing a soft kiss on his knuckle.

Calum didn't mind it, as he watched Luke pressed kisses to his knuckles. 'You missed me?' Calum laughed but Luke nodded.

'Why aren't you available last night?'

'I had a full private session with some regular client.' Calum said, fixing his outfit.

'Full private session? Regular client?' Luke scoffed and Calum rolled his eyes. 'Luke, its my job.' Calum said and Luke sighed before pressing a kiss on Calum's cheek. 'Sorry. You mind if we go for a walk?' Luke asked. Calum nodded and Luke exited the car and rushed over Calum's seat so he can open the door for him.

Luke held Calum's hand, making sure its warm cause he isn't wearing any gloves. 'Why can't you just accept the fact that I like you?' Luke said as he stopped walking, facing Calum and took his hand.

'Luke.' Calum sighed. 'We both know that your wife hasn't signed any divorce papers yet. You're still married. You're one of the richest people in the country and I'm one of the poorest, _we_ _can't_ _b_ _e_ _together_ _._ _Its_ _like_ _wearing_ _2_ _different_ _shoe_ _.'_ Calum said.

'And you think I care? Calum you're my only chance on moving on.' Luke said and held Calum's hands tightly, and Calum looked away.

' _I'm_ _scared_ Luke. I'm so scared. I don't want to happen what I experienced before.' Calum said, squeezing Luke's hands.

'Scared of what Calum? Please.. Please just tell me.' Luke said and calum sighed deeply. 'He was like you before. He comes daily for me a-and he was sweet, he was attractive. So I agreed. To be with him and just like any relationship, we were so sweet. Up until the night I found out that he was only using me for.. f-for sex and, I-I was so hurt. He told me all the things that I thought he can't say. He _lied_ to me. And I'm _afraid_ of that. I'm afraid that you would do exactly the same.' Calum said, looking down, his eyes watering but no, he isn't gonna cry.

Luke felt the sudden pity and he hugged Calum, tight enough that Calum would totally crush cause he's skin and bones.

'I won't. I won't do such things cal. You may think I'm only saying this because I pity you, no. I mean what I said. I want to be with you cause you're my only chances on moving on, and I know calum.. That we can help each other out. We both can escape the past and make the future together. I may not love you yet, but I'm so close on falling Calum. And I want you to be there, waiting for me.' Luke said, pressing soft kisses on his forehead.

'Are you gonna be there Luke? Are you really gonna be there? I don't wanna wait for someone to fall when the truth is, they're just looking at me from the top.'

**•|•|•**

They're happy, as happy as they can be. They do have a few misunderstandings, especially with Calum's clients. 2 months but Calum feels so much different with Luke. He's happy for once.

Luke, Luke completely forgot about her. But one thing is nudging his brain, the divorce papers aren't back yet. There's no notification about it. But he puts it aside, he's happy with Calum, and that is what matters now.

Luke covered Calum's body with the blanket, both of them still panting. 'That's the best baby.' Luke said before kissing Calum's forehead. 'Yeah? I'm so sore.' Calum laughed and Luke chuckled.

' _I_ _love_ _you_ _.'_ Calum said and Luke said it back, of course with the usual kiss on the lips. Luke ran his hands up and down Calum's thighs, squeezing it before sitting up.

'I prepared something for the both of us for dinner. I'll wait for you in the back as usual.' Luke said and pulled out $200 dollars.

Calum grabbed the money before handing it back to Luke. 'Luke I told you, you don't have to. How many times do I have to say it?' Calum said, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting his lips as he tried to open Luke's tightly closed fist.

'No.' Luke chuckled.

'Okay then. Guess you would just find this on your table at your office.' Calum said and Luke huffs. Calum has done this more than once. Luke forced him to take $200 dollars after a dry full private session but Luke found it on his office table at home with a piece if paper in top of it, which has a winky face drawn on it.

'Fine. But be sure you're done before dinner.' Luke said and Calum nodded.

Luke exited through the back as usual and waited for Calum. Maybe 30 minutes later, Calum is knocking on his window.

They drove to Luke's house which never failed to amuse Calum. It has the dream house theme on it, with a garden, music room, theater, gym and even has a painting room. Calum won't deny it, Luke's masterpiece are absolutely beautiful.

Luke tugged him to the painting room and pushed him in. 'I have something to show you. And I'm gonna put this in the museum tomorrow.' Luke said.

He pulled off the white cloth that is covering a canvas and Calum absolutely fell for Luke over again.

Its a painting of him, draped with a red silky blanket. But there's more, blue eyes are drawn on his blanket, like its protecting his body from being scene by anyone.

Calum hugged Luke, tightly before jumping up and down.

'Thank you so much!' Calum said and Luke nodded. 'Come on, let's eat dinner.' Luke said and Calum nodded, grabbing Luke's hand and tugging him to the kitchen. 'Cal-'

Luke hit Calum's back as Calum abruptly stopped.

'I'm supposed to cover your eyes!' Luke said and Calum didn't say anything. 'Okay you need to tell me what is happening right now. I know I forgot something.' Calum said.

'Its our 2nd month anniversary.' Luke said and Calum gasped. 'I-I.. I'm sorry I forgot! It totally slipped out of my mind- I needed to pay the bills so it slipped out of my mind. I'm so sorry Luke. I promise I will-'

Soft lips are once again pressed on his.  
'I understand.'

Luke pushed Calum to the seat, getting in front of him. The table is covered with red table sheet. Roses and candles. Everything about a romantic candlelight dinner.

For hours and hours they talked, forgetting about the time and consuming every second they have with each other.

Luke is _happy_.

Calum is _happy_.

But being one of the richest man and the youngest have its perks.

News about them, reaches this _one_ _person_ _,_ _Calum_ _wished_ _would_ _never_ _come_ _back_ _._

 

 


	4. But you've got stars, they're in your eyes And I've got something missing tonight

**The** **italic** **words** **are** **gonna** **be** **put** **together** **here** **.** **This** **is** **long** **and** **sad** **so** **.**

**•|•|•**

**Third** **Person's** **POV**

'Luke how many times have I told you, he is my client! Its my job to give him what he needs!' Calum said as he grabbed Luke's arm.

'I know that Calum! I can see that! But why do you have to be so close to him?!' Luke said, tugging off his arm from Calum.

'Close? Luke we don't even talk outside the club!' Calum reasoned out before walking in front of Luke to stop him from walking out on this problem. Calum knows that when Luke walks out on a problem, he won't forget about it, and he will use it to fuel fire on the new problems they're gonna face in the future.

'You kissed him on the cheek when he left! Isn't that what you call close?!' Luke said and Calum sighed. 'Luke its one trick I pull so my clients will come back! Luke you're my boyfriend, what could possibly outcome you when it comes to my priority?' Calum said and Luke huffs.

'Wow, you pull the "kiss on the cheek after every private sessions" trick to every client? That makes me more mad.' Luke said as he walked passed Calum.

'Luke listen to me. He doesn't even kno-'

Calum was silenced but not with the familiar lips, but the painful echo of the door slamming in front of him.

calum groaned before pulling at his hair. He should have thought about the things he said and the things he did.

Luke must be scared, scared that Calum might cheat on him like his wife did. And Calum can't blame that. Its all his fault.

He needs to find a way to say he's sorry to Luke.

**•|•|•**

**(** **This** **is** **a** **flash** **back** **so** **this** **will** **be** **italicized** **but** **its** **not** **very** **important** **.)**

_'_ _Cal_ _,_ _you're_ _boyfriend_ _is here_ _for_ _his_ _regular_ _.'_ _Jake_ _said_ _as_ _he_ _entered_ _Calum's_ _dressing_ _room_ _where_ _Calum_ _is_ _getting_ _ready_ _._

_'_ _Yeah_ _,_ _send_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _room_ _._ _I'll_ _be_ _out_ _in_ _a_ _few_ _seconds_ _.'_ _Calum_ _said_ _before_ _standing_ _up_ _to_ _grab_ _his familiar_ _robe_ _and_ _his_ _eye_ _mask_ _._

_Calum_ _went_ _out_ _of_ _his_ _dressing_ _room_ _,_ _towards_ _the_ _door_ _that_ _leads_ _him_ _to_ _the_ _room_ _._ _He_ _opened_ _it_ _and_ _saw_ _Luke_ _,_ _his_ _arms_ _are_ _on_ _the_ _head_ _of_ _the_ _couch_ _,_ _waiting_ _for_ _Calum_ _._

_Calum_ _rushed_ _over_ _Luke_ _and_ _sat_ _beside_ _him_ _. '_ _Hi_ _.'_ _Calum_ _said_ _before_ _pressing_ _a_ _soft_ _kiss_ _on_ _Luke's_ _cheek_ _which_ _Luke_ _immediately_ _breaks_ _so_ _he_ _can_ _press_ _his_ _lips_ _on_ _Calum's_ _._

_Calum_ _giggled_ _before_ _kissing_ _back_ _,_ _this_ _time_ _,_ _more_ _passionately_ _and_ _heated_ _. '_ _My_ _cuddle_ _monster_ _is_ _needy_ _._ _What's_ _wrong_ _?'_ _Calum_ _asked_ _as_ _be_ _pulled_ _away_ _,_ _straddling_ _Luke's_ _hips_ _._

_'_ _I'm_ _just_ _stress_ _ed_ _,_ _my_ _cute_ _bubble_ _monster_ _.'_ _Luke_ _said_ _and_ _boop_ _Calum's_ _nose_ _._

_'_ _What_ _happened_ _at_ _work_ _boo_ _?'_ _Calum_ _asked_ _. '_ _Some_ _deliveries_ _wasn't_ _on_ _time_ _and_ _many_ _clients_ _are_ _complaining_ _._ _They're_ _saying_ _that_ _we_ _are_ _doing_ _something_ _wrong_ _with_ _their_ _packages_ _.'_ _Luke_ _said_ _and_ _Calum_ _nodded_ _,_ _pressing_ _wet_ _and_ _open_ _kisses_ _on_ _Luke's_ _jaw_ _._

_Luke_ _tipped_ _his_ _head_ _back_ _and_ _gave_ _calum_ _more_ _access_ _to_ _his_ _neck_ _._ _Calum_ _licked_ _the_ _column_ _of_ _Luke's_ _throat_ _before_ _nipping_ _at_ _the_ _pale_ _skin_ _,_ _leaving_ _mar_ _k_ _on_ _his_ _property_ _._

_Calum_ _removed_ _himself_ _on_ _Luke's_ _lap_ _,_ _going_ _down_ _on_ _his_ _knees_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _Luke_ _. '_ _One_ _stress_ _reliever_ _,_ _coming_ _right_ _up_ _._ _Literally_ _.'_ _Calum_ _said_ _before_ _spreading_ _Luke's_ _long_ _legs_ _apart_ _,_ _he_ _unzipped_ _Luke's_ _jeans_ _before_ _pushing_ _his_ _button_.

_Calum_ _tugged_ _off_ _the_ _jeans_ _and_ _boxers_ _until_ _they're_ _pooling_ _down_ _on_ _Luke's_ _ankles_ _._ _Calum_ _licked_ _his_ _lips_ _before_ _launching_ _himself_ _forward_ _to_ _grab_ _Luke's_ _leaking_ _member_ _._ _He_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _lick_ _the_ _tip_ _when_ _he_ _decided_ _to_ _tease_ _Luke_ _and_ _leaned_ _up_ _,_ _kissing_ _Luke_ _on_ _the_ _lips_ _._

_Luke_ _whined_ _before_ _breathing_ _heavily_ _through_ _his_ _nose_ _as_ _he_ _leaned_ _back_ _and_ _relaxed_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _._

_Calum_ _finally_ _decided_ _to_ _stopped_ _teasing_ _Luke_ _cause_ _the_ _boy_ _is_ _already_ _stressed_ _._ _He_ _grabbed_ _Luke's_ _member_ _before_ _licking_ _a_ _fat_ _stripe_ _up_ _the_ _underside_ _of_ _the_ _member_ _,_ _grinning_ _and_ _humming_ _softly_ _as_ _the_ _distinct_ _sweet_ _taste_ _of_ _precum_ _touches_ _his_ _tongue_ _._

_He_ _can_ _see_ _Luke's_ _thighs_ _are_ _shivering_ _,_ _the_ _grip_ _on_ _his_ _hair_ _is_ _tight_ _and_ _he_ _loves_ _it_ _._ _This_ _feeling_ _that_ _he_ _can_ _give_ _to_ _Luke_ _is_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _that_ _pleasures_ _him_ _._

_He_ _sucked_ _on_ _Luke's_ _tip_ _,_ _his_ _cheeks_ _hallowed_ _and_ _his_ _grip_ _on_ _on_ _the_ _base_ _is_ _tight_ _._ _He_ _removed_ _his_ _han_ _d_ _before_ _putting_ _it_ _behind_ _his_ _back_ _._ _He_ _lowered_ _down_ _his_ _head_ _and_ _took_ _all_ _of_ _Luke_ _slowly_ _and_ _full_ _of_ _torture_ _._ _Luke's_ _tip_ _hit_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _his_ _throat_ _,_ _he_ _bobbed_ _his_ _head_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _at_ _a_ _fast_ _pace_ _before_ _pushing_ _himself_ _until_ _the_ _base_ _of_ _Luke's_ _member_ _is_ _touching_ _his_ _lips_ _._

_Luke_ _pushed_ _his_ _head_ _away_ _by_ _pulling_ _at_ _his_ _hair_ _._ _Calum_ _grinned_ _up_ _at_ _him_ _lustfully_ _as_ _drool_ _and_ _precum_ _messes_ _his_ _mouth_ _up_ _._ _Luke_ _licked_ _it_ _off_ _before_ _before pushing_ _it_ _inside_ _Calum's_ _mouth back_ _using_ _his_ _tongue_ _._

_Calum_ _giggled_ _seductively_ _as_ _Luke_ _stand_ _up_ _and_ _he_ _came_ _face_ _to_ _face_ _with_ _his_ _member_ _._ _Luke_ _grabbed_ _Calum_ _by_ _his_ _hair_ _and_ _pushed_ _in_ _his_ _coçk_ _roughly_ _inside_ _Calum_ _mouth_ _,_ _not_ _even_ _giving_ _him_ _time_ _to_ _breath_ _and_ _Luke_ _fucked_ _his_ _mouth_ _over_ _and_ _o_ _ver_ _again_ _._

_Calum_ _can_ _feel_ _tears_ _at_ _the_ _corner_ _of_ _his_ _eyes_ _,_ _loving_ _the_ _way_ _Luke_ _is_ _leaving_ _lingers_ _on_ _his_ _throat_ _. '_ _God_ _you're_ _a_ _one_ _filthy_ _boy_ _._ _My_ _filthy_ _baby_ _boy_ _.'_ _Luke_ _said_ _before_ _pulling_ _out_ _his_ _member_ _and_ _jerking_ _it_ _off_ _on_ _Calum's_ _face_ _._

_Calum_ _grinned_ _before_ _opening_ _his_ _mouth_ _in_ _hopes_ _of_ _getting_ _a_ _taste_ _on_ _his_ _most_ _awaited_ _part_ _._ _Luke_ _moans_ _before_ _pointing_ _at_ _Calum's_ _face_ _and_ _shot_ _his_ _load_ _all_ _throughout_ _Calum's_ _face_ _._

_Calum_ _grinned_ _as_ _Luke's_ _load_ _hit_ _his_ _now_ _heavy_ _eyelashes_ _and_ _stick_ _to_ _his_ _cheeks_ _._

_Luke_ _sighed_ _before_ _sitting_ _back_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _,_ _grabbed_ _some_ _tissue_ _and_ _cleaned_ _up_ _Calum's_ _face_ _._

_'_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _it_ _.'_ _Calum_ _said_ _as_ _he_ _closed_ _one_ _eye_ _as_ _Luke_ _wiped_ _his_ _load_ _off_ _of_ _Calum's_ _face_ _._

_Luke_ _put_ _his_ _jeans_ _and_ _boxers_ _back_ _before_ _grabbing_ _Calum_ _'_ _s_ _waist_ _and_ _pulled_ _him_ _to_ _his_ _lap_ _._

_'_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _.'_ _Luke_ _said_ _a_ _s he kissed_ _Calum's_ _cheek_ _. 'Love_ _you_ _too_ _.'_

**•|•|•**

_'_ _Luke_ _oh_ _my_ _god_ _!'_ _Calum_ _screamed_ _as_ _he_ _bounced_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _on_ _Luke's_ _diçk_ _._ _He_ _has_ _his_ _hands_ _on_ _the_ _head_ _of_ _the_ _couch_ _,_ _as_ _he_ _lowers_ _himself_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _on_ _Luke's_ _coçk_ _._

_'_ _Y-You're_ _so_ _big_ _!'_ _Calum_ _moaned_ _and_ _screamed_ _as_ _Luke_ _hit_ _his_ _prostate_ _as_ _he_ _thrusts_ _up_ _. '_ _Good_ _!_ _So_ _good_ _!_ _Love_ _it_ _!'_ _He_ _is_ _incoherently_ _saying_ _things_ _that_ _he_ _can't_ _understand_ _,_ _and_ _its_ _because_ _of_ _Luke's_ _hands_ _on_ _his_ _hips_ _and_ _the_ _way_ _he_ _is_ _moaning,_ _as_ _well_ _as_ _how_ _he_ _is_ _leading_ _Calum's_ _hips_ _._

_'_ _Cüm_ _inside_ _!_ _Please_ _!_ _Daddy_ _oh_ _god_ _!'_ _Calum_ _moaned_ _._ _Luke_ _threw_ _his_ _head_ _back_ _before_ _pushing_ _his_ _coçk_ _the_ _deepest_ _it_ _can_ _be_ _before_ _releasing_ _his_ _heavy_ _load_ _._

_Calum_ _came_ _all_ _over_ _himself_ _before_ _standing_ _up_ _._ _He_ _faced_ _Luke_ _before_ _falling_ _on_ _his lap_ _and_ _cuddled_ _up_ _to_ _him_ _._

_'_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _if_ _I_ _made_ _you_ _too_ _tired_ _._ _I_ _love_ _you_ _.'_

_'_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ _.'_

**•|•|•**

Calum nervously but excitedly put on plates and glasses on the table. He made Luke's favorite food for dinner and he is sure Luke who accept his apology. Luke will be home in 15 minutes according to his secretary. So calum patiently waits, waiting for the door to unlock and for Luke to say that he missed him and that he is sorry too.

Calum blushed at the thought before shaking his head and waited.

15 minutes had passed. Luke isn't home yet but Calum still waits. Seconds, minutes, hours have passed. The food has gone cold. The candles are melted, yet Calum is still there, waiting for Luke to appear. Waiting for the door to unlock and for Luke to say that he missed him and that he is sorry too.

10 pm. No signs of Luke. Calum stood up, his backbones cracking as he wiped his tears. He covered the food with a plate before grabbing a piece of paper.

**This** **night** **was** **supposed** **to** **be** **a** **good** **dinner.** **I'm** **really** **sorry** **about** **our** **argument** **last** **night** **.** **I** **hope** **this** **is** **enough** **since** **I've** **waited** **for** **3** **hours** **for** **you** **.** **I** **went** **home** **.** **Love** **you**

**~ Cal.**

**•|•|•**

'You wanted to talk?' Luke said as he pulled out the chair in front of his wife. 'Yeah. Its about your boy toy.'

Luke looked at her in disbelief. 'Okay this conversation is no good. I can tell. I have to go-'

'Luke sit down. I want to say something important!' Julia said as she tugged Luke back to his chair.

'What?'

'Luke do you know how much you and that Calum guy is ruining my image? Luke, people think that we are still together. And they're suspecting you that you're cheating. And that is ruining my image! People think that I'm not a good enough wife-'

'You are.'

'Luke listen. He left me okay? He said its all for fun. And of course I thought he would come back but no, he didn't. I was broken yeah, but then i realized that you love me. And Luke, I will admit. I never stopped loving you. And that's why I didn't sign the papers. Luke, it would be so good for us, if we become together again. People wouldn't suspect you anymore and me. Luke think about it, you're already losing too many clients because of your reputation right now. They think you are cheating, which technically is true, and that is ruining your image on them.' Julia said.

'Look Julia, you're the one who started this mess. And I get your point. Really I do. But I can't just leave Calum. Give me time.' Luke said as he stood up and left.

He drove back home, thinking about his job, calum and Julia. He felt his phone buzzed and he grabbed it.

**Julia** **:** **I** **deserve** **you** **more** **.**

He threw his phone on the passenger seat before exiting his car. He threw the keys to the guard before he walked inside his mansion.

Its a little bit dark, like Calum isn't back. He then remembered that they had a fight. He walked to the kitchen and saw a perfect candle light dinner. but he saw the note Calum has written.

And it just stressed him more.

**•|•|•**

'Hey Calum. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come home and wasted your effort. I was doing something important. But if you don't mind maybe we can eat at home tonight?' Luke asked Calum, biting at his nails.

'Y-Yeah, sure. I'll see you later then at 6.' Calum said before ending the call. Luke sighed and released all the tension before starting to cook dinner.

Calum was right on time, the chicken just cooked in the oven and Luke has already prepared the table.

Calum walked over to him and hugged him. 'I'm sorry Lukey. I should have known better not to get to close to my clients. I know how you feel about your wife cheating on you and I-'

'Let's not talk about her okay? I love you. You don't need to apologize. Why don't we eat? I made your favorite.'

They we're enjoying it. Not until the door unlocked and a girl is barging in Luke's peaceful mansion.

'Luke!' Calum and Luke stopped talking and Luke paled. He stood up before walking to the living room where Julia is.

And Calum obviously followed.

'Why aren't you answering my calls and my text? You ditched me. I thought we we're about-'

'Luke? Who is she?' Calum politely asks. 'Oh. So he is the reason why you ditched our date. Wow.' Julia said before walking over to Calum.

'Twink? Feminine boy? Obviously a slut. A prostitute if I'm not mistaken? You ditched me for this piece of trash Luke?' Julia said as he pointed at Calum who gasped and put his hand over his chest because of the sudden painful words.

'Julia come on let's stop this-'

'No! Luke I am your wife! And this boy is a prostitute! What are you even thinking?! Look at him Luke! He's so plain! He's a rat! Look at him! Look at his clothes, Luke are you out of your mind?! Are you that heart broken to go for some cheap prostitute?'

'Please. Please stop. I didn't do anything wron-'

'Stop?! You want me to stop?! Why did you stop when my husband is literally crawling away from your trashy ass? I have every rights to be mad. I am his wife. And you're nothing but a past time.' Julia said before grabbing Calum's face.

'At least I didn't spread my legs up for free.'

Calum gasped as a hard slap meets his cheek. Calum then started crying. He grabbed his bag before rushing out of the house, it hurts yeah, but what hurts the most is that Luke didn't even stand up for him.

**•|•|•**

'He's here.' Calum didn't move. But he knows he can't stay here. He grabbed his robe and left his mask as he exited the room.

Luke and him hasn't talked. Not even once for two weeks. Calum is hurt. He is bleeding. And Luke wasn't even there to patch him up. Calum just heard he's back with his wife.

'Why are you here? You're supposed to be with your wife.' Calum said as he entered the room and leaned on the wall.

'I wanted to talk. Please. I want to explain.'

And Calum being Calum he lend his ears and sat down beside Luke. Luke gulped before grabbing Calum's hands.

'I've been thinking  for the past 2 weeks. And I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you. Or texted you or even send a note. Please forgive me for that.' Luke said and Calum looked away before nodding his head.

'Its fine.' Calum said. Luke smiled at him and he returned it. 'Like I'm saying, I've been thinking. and I came up to a conclusion.' Luke said. Calum gulped before nodding nervously.

'Of course I can't have you and Julia at the same time. I had to choose. And I'm so fucking sorry Calum, I have to choose her.'

Calum looked at him blankly, taking his hand away from Luke. 'Calum please just listen.'

'N-No, Luke, you're gonna leave me cause she wants you back?'

'No no Calum please just listen. People are starting to turn their backs on my company. I'm losing too much money because of my ruined reputation. People think I'm cheating on my wife and that is technically true. Calum, I love you. I really do. I just have to pick him. Please.' Luke said and Calum stood up.

'Luke I thought you moved on already? I thought I helped you moved on?' Calum said as he started pacing around the room.

'Yes Calum I did. Its just that, everything is coming back to me and I hate that. I don't love her anymore. I just need her. Please Calum just understand.' Luke said and stood up, grabbing Calum's arms.

'Understand?! Luke you can't forced me to understand! You said you love me! You said you won't leave me!' Calum said.

'I-I love you calum, its just that, I need to-'

'You used me. You used me as a toy. Like she said. A past time.' Calum said as he turned to Luke angrily, with tears on his eyes.

'No Calum. Of course that's not true-'

'You _used_ me Luke. As a t-toy. Someone to h-help you move on. And I let you! But you abused me, you overused me! And I will admit, I'm stupid for letting you do that. But I'm stupider cause I let myself fall for you! For someone like you! You said you love me Luke! Why are you leaving me?! I should have known better! You leave me once you get what you want. You're no different from them! And maybe that's why your wife left you at the first place-'calum cried, hitting Luke on the chest repeatedly.

'Calum shut up! All this time, all I ever did is make her happy! I have her everything, shelter, clothes anything! Money'

'Love isn't all about _money_ Luke! I am nothing compared to her! I'm a near a beggar! A prostitute! A boy that gets money for selling his body! And you thought that's the worse?! Luke all my life I've been waiting for someone to love me! To give me attention! To care for me! And I thought you will be that person! That is the worst thing ever! Everyday I let people touch me however they want for money, and to be honest I'm proud of it! That even though I sinned I get to put food on front of my family! But your wife! Your beloved wife stepped on me! She crushed me, my hopes, dreams and dignity! You didn't even defended me from her! Yet you still chose her over me?' Calum cried as he bursted on the floor crying and crying.

'Calum please just give me a chance, after this issue I will fix us-'

Calum then stand up before rushing outside to the bouncer.

Everything was a blur. Luke was getting pulled off of Calum and was being kicked out of the club. All he saw when he left is the dull brown eyes that was once happy.

**•|•|•**

Luke stares at the papers in his hand.

Its been two months. Julia and him are together again. His business is fixed. But he isn't happy. He wasn't able to see Calum again. To apologize and probably promised him that he won't ever leave him again.

He heard a knock on the door and he stood up, walking towards it and opening it.

'Package and mail for Mr. Hemmings?' The delivery guy said and Luke nodded before signing the papers. He grabbed it and settled the large piece of package and the mail.

He looked at the address and saw a familiar name.

**Calum** **Hood**

The addressed was erased so he quickly opened the package and saw the painting his painted for Calum. The one he put on an art museum.

Then he opened the mail, surprised to see so much money in it.

_Dear_ _Luke_ _,_

_I_ _hope_ _you're_ **_happy_** _now_ _._ _You're_ _with_ _your_ _perfect_ _wife_ _I'm_ _assuming_ _._ _I_ _mean_ _you_ _love_ _her_ **_more._** _Wait_ _,_ _why do_ _I_ _even_ _think_ _that_ _you_ _loved_ _me_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place_ _._ _You_ _never_ _moved_ _on_ _from_ _her_ _anyways_ _._ _You_ **_used_** _me_ _._ _You_ **_lied_** _to_ _me_ _._ _I_ _was_ _right_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place_ _,_ ** _we_** ** _can't_** ** _be_** ** _together_** ** _._** _The_ _look_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _,_ _the_ _tone_ _of_ _her_ _voice_ _,_ _everything_ _about_ _her_ _says_ _that_ **_she_** ** _deserves_** ** _you_** ** _and_** ** _you_** ** _fell_** ** _for_** ** _that_** ** _,_** _but_ _then_ _again_ _,_ ** _looks_** ** _can_** ** _be_** ** _deceiving_** ** _._** _And_ _maybe_ _that's why_ _I_ _fell_ _for_ _you_ _._ _You_ _looked_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _you_ _loved_ _me_ _._ _My_ _life_ _was_ **_half_** ** _empty_** _and_ **_dull_** _before_ _you_ _came._ _You_ _gave_ _me_ _something_ _that_ _I_ _never_ _felt_ _before_ _and_ _that_ _is_ _love_ _._ _I_ _was_ _wrong_ _. So_ _wrong_ _._ _I_ _mean_ _,_ _why_ _would_ _someone_ _love_ _a_ _prostitute_ _._ ** _She_** ** _doesn't_** ** _deserve_** ** _you_** ** _,_** ** _I_** ** _don't_** ** _deserve_** ** _you_** ** _._** _But_ _you_ _chose_ _her_ _over_ _me_ _._ ** _She's_** ** _the_** ** _person_** ** _I_** ** _wished would_** ** _have_** ** _never_** ** _came_** ** _back_** ** _._** _I_ _was_ **_afraid_** _that_ _she_ _would_ _take_ _you_ _away_ _from_ _me,_ _but_ _I_ _was_ **_scared_** _the_ _most_ _,_ _when_ _I_ _realized_ _its_ _all_ **_pure_** ** _bliss_** _._

_And_ _if_ _you_ _think_ _I_ _loved_ _you_ _for_ **_money_** ** _,_** _you're_ _wrong_ _._ _This_ _is_ _for_ _everything_ _you_ _bought_ _for_ _me_ _._ _All_ _the_ _money_ _you_ _spent_ _on_ _me_ _._ _Also_ _I_ _requested_ _that_ _the_ _painting_ _would_ _be_ _taken_ _down_ _on_ _the museum._ _I_ _f_ _you're_ _wondering_ _how_ _I_ _got_ _all_ _this_ _money_ _,_ _just_ _remember_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _a_ _person_ _with_ _dignity_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _take_ _anything_ _from_ _people like_ _you_ _._

_I_ _still_ _love_ _you_ _._ ** _I_** ** _love_** ** _you_** ** _._**

_And_ _when_ _you_ _see_ _me_ _again_ _,_ _I_ _will_ _not_ _be_ _the_ _same_ _person_ _you_ _met._

**_~_ ** **_Calum_ ** **_,_ ** **_or_ ** **_should_ ** **_I_ ** **_say_ ** **_,_ ** **_the_ ** **_prostitute_ ** **_you_ ** **_met_ ** **_in_ ** **_blue_ ** **_moon_ ** **_._ **

**•|•|•**

**END** **OF** **SERIES** **.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the series, sorry for not uploading it late,
> 
> go talk to me here or in wattpad: @Cake_LarryStylinson

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a series so stay tuned for the next chapters :D


End file.
